


This or That?

by OSML



Series: Jumbo Asks [5]
Category: OSML
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OSML/pseuds/OSML
Series: Jumbo Asks [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993390
Collections: OC ASK GAME





	1. Chapter 1

🍇 Day or Night? Sun or Rain? Summer or Winter?


	2. Chapter 2

🛍️ Function or Aesthetic? Skirts or Pants? Heels or Flats?


	3. Chapter 3

🔮 Stargazing or cloud watching? Hand-holding or snuggles? Early mornings or late nights?


	4. Chapter 4

💜 Music or Silence? Swords or Spells? Cities or Nature?


	5. Chapter 5

🍆 Tea or Coffee or Hot Chocolate? Sweet or Spicy? Fruits or Vegetables?


End file.
